


We'll Do More Than Survive

by Ore_wa_kouhai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Trust, Trust Issues, a lot of the tags don't factor in till later, i'll probably never write another chapter to this but shhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ore_wa_kouhai/pseuds/Ore_wa_kouhai
Summary: Lynn doesn't mind the cold, but she does get  lonely.Joel doesn't want to die, he's just tired of living.Aaron doesn't want your sympathy, he wants to be left alone.Finn knows what's coming, but he doesn't know how to stop it.





	We'll Do More Than Survive

 

The first thing Lynn noticed was the shadows' movement.

She woke from her nightmare and the shadows were spilling towards her like ink. There was nothing, no one there to explain it - the shadows moved by themselves, solid black liquid running towards her. She scrambled to get up before running for her life. Her heart was pounding. _It's just like the Vashta Nerada!! Is this another nightmare?! Oh, please let it be a nightmare!!!_

She was sprinting, the shadows gaining on her easily. Most of her was fighting to survive, but there was a small part of her thinking, _If this is how I die, I'm going to be one very annoyed ghost._

Then there was a burst of blue light, and the shadows lifted into the air for a split second before exploding into air and snowflakes, disappearing completely. Everything was bright and the inklike shadows had disappeared.

Lynn blinked in confusion, slowing her sprint to a stop.

 _.... did I dream it?_ She pinched herself. _Ow._

Then a boy flew over to her, landing on bare feet.

His skin was very pale and his hair was frosted white. His body was thin, but not starved like her own. His lips were tightened into a line, he was concentrating. His eyes always reminded her of blue lightning and were just as startling. But she didn't realize that back then. She was more focused on the fact that he'd been **flying** , and wondering whether she had finally gone round the bend.

He didn't see her at first. At the time, he was much more focused on hunting down all the shadows. But when his eyes eventually glanced in her direction, they did something unusual. They stopped. They made eye contact.

".. Hey. You. You okay?" he asked carefully. His gaze was piercing, overwhelming, and she looked at her feet, wondering if he'd already noticed all the imperfections, and how easy it would be to... 

"Y-Yeah, I think so..." she answered quietly.

"JOEL!" Another voice shouted, and another boy came up. His feet were running on the ground, a change that Lynn welcomed. He sized up the scene before telling the white haired boy, "I've just got one to seek out. Take care of her." 

The white-haired boy, Joel, looked surprised, but didn't argue. "I will." 

All Lynn could think through all her confusion was, _Who bothers to take care of dirty, smelly homeless strangers?_

"Come with me," Joel said. "I'll keep you safe." 


End file.
